<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YinClan by harmonicat (Scarheart99789)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557336">YinClan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/harmonicat'>harmonicat (Scarheart99789)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, I mean. there's none YET but lmao there's no way these bitches are getting out unscathed, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/harmonicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first - and, arguably, most important - note about YinClan, is that it’s a molly only Clan; which means all cats that ID as female, be them cis or trans, are welcome to call this home. They also welcome non-binary and genderfluid cats, if they feel comfortable calling YinClan their home. This is thanks to their close relationship with their Western border, YangClan, which is also fondly referred to as their brother-Clan, which houses only toms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clan Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>LEADER</b><br/>☯<a href="https://toyhou.se/8267110.nimbusstar">Nimbusstar</a> - shorthaired seal point siamese<br/>↪ ★★★★★★★★★ 9/9 lives</p>
  <p><b>DEPUTY</b><br/>☯<a href="https://toyhou.se/8267569.moonplume">Moonplume</a> - longhaired gray mackerel tabby bicolour with green eyes</p>
  <p><b>MEDICINE CATS</b><br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>FIGHTERS</b><br/>☯<a href="https://toyhou.se/8267975.lizardfrost">Lizardfrost</a> - shorthaired black tabby with medium white and green eye<br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>HUNTERS</b><br/>☯Name - description<br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>APPRENTICES</b><br/>☯Name - description<br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>QUEENS</b><br/>☯Name - description<br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>KITS</b><br/>☯Name - description<br/>☯Name - description</p>
  <p><b>ELDERS</b><br/>☯Name - description<br/>☯Name - description</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under New Leadership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nimbusstar lays upon one of the comfiest plush seats in castle, staring out over the empty room with a soft sigh. Her mother had been a deputy, and her father had been the leader of their neighbouring Clan. Her mother had been lovely, and Nimbusstar had always looked up to Cloudchaser in everything she did. She grew up close to her only sibling, Stratusgale. Or, well, he's Stratusstar now, isn't he? Regardless, she had always loved her brother, hearing stories of their father from him whenever they'd meet up at the bi-moon gatherings. She didn't talk to Stormstar much herself, because the old tom was very intimidating; a clashing personality to the soft sweetness that surrounded Cloudchaser.</p><p>She had been raised with the intention of filling her mother's pawprints as deputy, and she filled that role at the young age of 20 moons, her mother having slipped off a cliff during leaf-bare and having to retire thanks to a broken leg. She died a few moons later, in a bought of greencough that wiped out majority of the once strong YinClan. Now Nimbusstar has been ushering into the role of leader, and the change of her name still leaves an odd taste on her tongue. She much preferred Nimbushowl, but there's nothing she can do to change this except for step down. Though, she can't step down until she names a deputy, and it's a decision that's been eating at the back of her mind for the last moon.</p><p>There's a few good options between the few YinClan cats that didn't fall ill, but she's thinking mostly of Moonplume. One of her closest friends, and with a good head on her shoulders. Nimbly she jumps off the stool, her paws carrying her down the corridors to where the middle ranks reside. Yes, she thinks Moonplume will be perfect for the position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Naming A Deputy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moonplume?" The molly in mention lifts her head off her paws, tail sweeping against the floor as she focuses in on Nimbusstar. She smiles, and slowly gets up, stretching out on the window ledge she was sunning on before trotting over to the young leader.</p><p>"Yes, Nimbusstar?" She responds once close enough, and when the Siamese point tilts her head and heads out of the room she's quick to follow. Their pawsteps are soft, and there's no small talk between them, but it's comfortable. There's never been much need for conversation between them, even back when they were kittens. Her mother, Stardust, thought it was peculiar, but Moonplume and Nimbusstar had always found it enjoyable.</p><p>Stardust had been a medicine cat, and had been more or less born into the role. The old leader, Applestar, had made Stardust a medicine cat apprentice the day she turned 6 moons, and apparently since the moment her grandmother, Blackhole, had named Stardust Starkit she had been destined to never be a fighter or a hunter. Which, she supposes makes sense, because the thought of a Starstar is honestly pretty awful. Moonplume had been raised as a hunter, and had spent many of her formative moons in the medicine cat den due to clumsy injuries. Numbusstar had always come by to simply sit with her, and while she's certain her mother had appreciated the silence, she knows Stardust had been bothered by how silent they always were.</p><p>She blinks out of her memories by the sound of the back door opening, and blinks rapidly at the sudden sunlight. The majority of the castle is fairly dim, so going from inside to outside is always a strange experience. Regardless, she walks along with her friend, looking up at soft oranges and browns lining the path. She prefers the soft pinks that come with newleaf, but these colours are also nice. They keep on the path, and they sit together on the far ledge, staring up at the mountain and the soft trees that are soon to be covered in snow.</p><p>"Would you?" Nimbusstar asks, and Moonplume slowly turns to her friend, an ear flicking absently as she studies her face. She had a feeling this was the conversation that was about to happen, but it still feels strange. She dips her head, and the smile that spreads out on Nimbusstar's muzzle makes her proud of her decision.</p><p>"I'm honoured you considered me. I hope I serve you well." Nimbusstar snorts, and Moonplume cracks into a smile of her own, and lowers her head to snicker softly. She rocks to the side as Nimbusstar shoves at her shoulder, and the jumps back down to the path, her leader following close behind.</p><p>Yeah, she's excited to serve as deputy alongside her best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>